Love & War
by PhuckYeaBonnieBennett
Summary: Sometimes in life you just have to play to win, but happens when you realize you want to win something you didn't know you wanted in the first place? A Bamon and Kennett Fic :)


**A/N: After last week's Kennett scenes I had to do a fic for them, but since I am multishipper I had to throw Damon in this as well. **

**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement intended. But I reserve the right to believe TVD is written by monkeys.**

**I apologize in advance for all grammar errors that may be present in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

A chilled wind whisked through the air as Bonnie Bennett strolled into The Grille in search for one thing _Hot chocolate_. Mystic falls has experienced their fair share of weather but nothing like this. The dew point was below its average prompting weather advisory's to be plastered all over the local TV and radio stations. And the worse part of it all, school still wasn't canceled.

Bonnie waits for her chocolaty goodness to be served to her as she scans the girlle in time to see Caroline Forbes strolling in looking like an Eskimo. Bonnie had to chuckle because Stefan suggested they keep up appearances but Caroline was over doing it.

Bonnie cackles causing Caroline to glare her way. "I don't mean to laugh" she leans closer to her best friend "but aren't you over doing it just a little bit." she asks while giving her friend a once over.

Caroline raises a brow and removes her scarf. "No, even though I have a condition that prohibits me from being cold, that doesn't mean I'm not "she shrugs apparently some old habits don't die hard "Besides, did you see Elena? Stefan had to convince her two remove the second coat she was trying to wear."

Bonnie throws her head back in laughter at the ridiculousness of her friends. When Caroline orders her own Hot Chocolate the girls turn to leave for school but is stopped in their tracks when Kol Mikaelson strolls into the grill wearing a grin that could only be described as shit eating.

Bonnie glares at him before turning her attention to Caroline. "What the hell is he doing in town?"

Caroline glances at Bonnie and then back up at Kol until her head snaps back down to the petite witch. "Are you talking to me?"

Bonnie gapes at her "Yes, I'm talking to you, you're the one who's dating his brother."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Although she and Klaus have a 'thing' they were far from dating. "We aren't dating."

Its Bonnie's turn to roll her eyes "Ok fine you're going steady. Did he tell you Kol was in town?" Bonnie asks while keeping her eyes locked on Kol who was too busy flirting with the red head at the juke box to notice.

Caroline chooses to ignore her friend's first comment in favor of her question. "No, he didn't tell me Kol was in town even though I don't know why he would."

Bonnie had a counter for that but she didn't want to get into an argument with her best friend about Klaus of all people.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Bonnie says while getting ready to walk over to confront the youngest original. But a pale hand stops her from going any further.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asks.

"I'm going to go over there and ask him what he's doing here."

Caroline raises a brow "And you think he's just going to tell you?"

"Of course not." she smirks before releasing herself from her friends grip.

Caroline narrows her eyes until an all knowing smirk is suddenly plastered on her face. _She's going to read his mind._ "Be careful." she whispers

"Always, I'll see you at school." And with that both girls head in separate directions Caroline to school and Bonnie to the juke box.

But when Bonnie falls into step to confront the youngest original she nearly trips on the flat surface, _He was compelling her_. Without another thought Bonnie walks up to Kol and slaps him hard across the face successfully breaking his attempt at compulsion.

"You son of a bitch." she screams ignoring her stinging hand and the attention she managed to attract from the locals.

For his part Kol looked surprised for a moment before schooling his features to look otherwise. The slap didn't hurt in fact he was sure that it hurt her more than it did him.

"You don't call, text, email or anything and yet I find you here with another girl." she says with all the disgust she actually has for him.

Kol stares at the petite witch obviously amused that she would go this far and outside of her character to save someone she didn't know.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here Ms. Bennett forgive me for my rudeness."

Bonnie glares but keeps up the facade "Of course you didn't. You were too busy trying to find someone to snack on." Kol smirks. The double meaning wasn't lost on him.

He was slightly pissed that she interrupted what seemed to be a promising encounter but if she wanted to play, they can play.

Kol dismisses the red head completely turning his attention on Bonnie who steps back a little.

"There's no need to be jealous Ms. Bennett." he takes a strand of her hair between his fingers "We both know that there's only one woman who could satisfy my hungry." he says suggestively while invading her personal space.

The red headed girl finally had enough and stomps off. Bonnie swallows hard. She didn't come over here to flirt with him. But damn he was hot. "What the hell are you doing here Kol?" she asks through clenched teeth.

Kol saddles up closer but not close enough to touch her. "I'm hungry. So I came here to eat." The innuendo wasn't lost on her obvious by the shiver that ran down her spine.

Kol smiles at her knowingly.

"If you're here to cause trouble you should know that I'm more likely to kill you then to let that happen."

This time it's Kol's turn to shiver. "Promise." he whispers with his hand still firmly in place in her hair.

Bonnie grabs his hand and is instantly hit with Images of the originals in suits standing in front of Her, Caroline and Elena who appears to be in dresses.

Bonnie gasps and blinks at Kol who seemed to be intrigued "Like what you saw?"

Bonnie removes his hand from her hair "I mean it Kol, if you cause any trouble... I will end you." And with that Bonnie walks out of the grille not noticing the blue eyed vampire that was watching the whole encounter.

Damon walked into the grille shortly after Caroline left so he saw the little performance the little witch put on. He had to admit he was a little shocked and slightly bothered that Bonnie would pose as a scorned lover to save someone, actually he's seen her save more women from him with less dramatics. Damon didn't want to believe it but he was starting to wonder if there was something going between Bonnie and Kol. He scoffs and shakes his head at the ridiculousness of it, Bonnie wasn't into vampires and even if she was it was more likely that she would end with him, it's practically written in the books. _ Wait- What? _Before he's able to question his ridiculous comment, Kol walks over to the bar and sits next to him.

"Enjoyed the show Salvatore?" Kol taps the bar signaling for the bartender to bring him another drink.

_So he did see him _Damon shrugs. "I've seen better, besides the witch and I have put on way better and longer shows." He winks before downing his drink. He wasn't sure why he was making his arguments with Bonnie out to be more than what they were but he'll be damned if he let Kol Mikaelson replace him as the son of bitch, pain in the ass vampire in Bonnie's life. Stefan had Rebekah, Elena had Elijah and Caroline had Klaus but the cycle wasn't going to be complete with Bonnie and Kol, not if he had anything to say about it.

Kol chuckles "Put those claws away before you hurt yourself," he grins when he hears a low growl coming from the younger vampire "Bonnie and I were just getting reacquainted, but between you and me I think she has a crush on me." He smirks and downs his drink before tapping the bar for another one.

Damon scoffs "yea, she like's you as much as she would like vernal disease."

Kol narrows his eyes; it was Damon's turn to enjoy the reaction from the original.

"Cute, But I have to wonder why so protective all of sudden? Last time I checked she wasn't a Petrova, _Thank God_." He says with the roll of his eyes, obviously not understanding what his brother's saw in the Petrova women.

Damon ignored his question for one of his own "Are you saying you're interested?"

Kol lifts a brow "Are you saying you're not?"

Both men stare at each other already knowing the answer to each other's question. Kol chuckles while throwing a few bills on the bar and walking out the Grille.

A human may not have heard it, but Damon heard it loud and clear and he agreed wholeheartedly.

_Let the Games Begin._

**A/N: You made it to the bottom let me know what you think :) **


End file.
